The Weight On My Shoulders
by Selkiesong22
Summary: Danny Fenton's life is not easy and he is suffering far more then anyone knows. What will happen when everything he's been keeping inside finally starts leaking out? Will anyone notice or care? Can the dead even feel pity for the child burdened by life?
1. Chapter 1

**The Weight On My Shoulders **

**Salutations! So this is my first story on here! I'm really nervous and just trying to figure things out. I hope you all enjoy the story! I am kind of just writing this as I go, but in the future I will try to have more thought out stories. I'm sorry if there are any grammar or formatting mistakes! I'm really new at this, but I'm trying my best to make it as clean as possible! If you have any ideas or requests for this story please let me know and I will do my best to fulfill them! The only thing I do not do is ROMANCE. I just don't like it to be the focus of my stories and I am not good at writing it. Also I'm sorry if the character's feel OOC. They will probably feel a little different in every story as my mood affects how and what I write and how I view the characters. Anyways, please enjoy! STAY KAWAII! **

/Danny Fenton's life is not easy and he is suffering far more then anyone knows. What will happen when everything he's been keeping inside finally starts leaking out? Will anyone notice or care? Can the dead even feel pity for the child burdened by life?/

Danny was passed out on his school desk a small puddle of drool slowly forming under his soft cheek. Mr. Lancer was quite tired of this reoccurring issue. Laziness was something that just wouldn't be tolerated and he had given young Daniel plenty of chances. He knew the boy was smart and could accomplish anything he set his mind too, but these past few months he'd slacked off more and more. First it was some homework half done here and there, then it was missing entirely, and now not even bothering to stay awake through class. He had no choice but to give the boy detention… again. The message clearly wasn't sinking in. Mr. Lancer sighed. He may have to seek a more serious form of punishment. Perhaps he could do community service? Or help clean graffiti off the school walls on weekends? He would discuss it with his parents at the upcoming parent teacher conference, though they were always so occupied with their work they might not even show. Mr. Lancer sighed again staring at the young sleeping child. Maybe he would cut him some slack... just this once. Young Daniel looked so tired these days. Maybe something was going on at home? But young Jasmine seemed perfectly fine! Mr. Lancer mentally added these things to his list of things to talk about with Daniel's parents.

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of class. Still Danny didn't stir. His friends, Sam and Tucker, had been quite annoyed by this behavior lately as well. They hunted ghosts too, but you didn't see them slacking off in school and sleeping the day away! Plus, Danny wasn't as fun to hang out with anymore. He would always run off to fight ghosts or fall asleep. Not really what you'd call the life of the party... pun intended. Still, he was their friend. They just hoped it would get better. Easier. Tucker smirked and mouths to Sam "watch this" and pulls the chair back abruptly causing Danny to fall and wake with a sudden start eyes wide and panicked. Nobody noticed how he winced or how his hands trembled. Of course they didn't. People only saw what they want to see, and right now they wanted to see someone to blame their annoyance on. Danny was aching and beyond exhausted. He ran off a few minutes of sleep here and there and hardly any food. He had no time to sleep or eat. Not anymore. So much responsibility was heaped onto his young thin shoulders... and he was terrified of letting the people in his life down. He quickly put on a playfully annoyed face trying to hide how much that sudden movement scared him. He rubs his bruised back.

"What was that for Tuck?! Not cool!" Tucker just rolled his eyes.

"Its your own fault for falling asleep. Did you even hear any of the class?" Danny blushed looking down.

"I-I... I didn't mean to fall asleep." He starts to explain his ears going red. Sam sighed clearly annoyed and crossed her arms.

"Save the crap Danny. Just try to be lazy on your own time." Danny blinked a little shocked by her out burst. Is that what she thought? That he was just lazy? He swallows the lump building in his throat and forces a sweet smile.

"R-Right I'm sorry... I'll be better guys! Today was... just a bad day." Sam glared.

"Whatever." Tucker and Sam start to leave. Danny fumbles with his bag.

"W-wait for me guys!" He didn't want to walk alone... Dash would target him and they knew that. They ignored him and kept walking.

Danny throws his backpack onto his shoulders chasing after them only to be stopped by the quarterback troll himself, who had been waiting outside the classroom. Danny tried to back up but it was no use. He looks for his friends hoping they'll help him out, but they're no where to be see. Dash smirks cracking his knuckles.

"Well well well... just where do you think your going Fenturd?!" Dash chuckles. Danny shrugs.

"Somewhere that doesn't smell like dirty gym socks?" He replies knowing he just sealed his fate, but feeling it was totally worth it. As expected Dash growls and slams him into a nearby wall of lockers punching him in the face. Danny cries out, but not one student or teacher stops to help. When the beating is over Danny is stuffed into a locker and left there. Danny sniffles trying to be tough. This wasn't the worst injury he'd gotten, but it still hurt. What hurt most though was the knowledge that his friends had left him all alone. Were they really that mad at him? What other negative things did they think about him? Danny sighed and fazed out of the locker into the know empty hallway. He winced as he straitened up and began the long walk home… alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Weight On My Shoulders**

**Salutations! I'm back with another update! I'm really happy so many of you enjoyed the first chapter! It really brightened my day and inspired me to write more! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy chapter two! I know this story is a little slow moving, but I wanted to show Danny's regular life at home and school first to give a little background. Obviously this Danny is a lot more neglected and hurt then the one in the cartoon, but I really like the darker more realistic tone. I feel like so many things were just glossed over in the cartoon, which I get. It is a show for kids, but this is what fan fiction is for! I hope you all enjoy and if you have any suggestions or things you'd like to see happen feel free to leave them in the comments or DM me! STAY KAWAII! **

/Danny Fenton's life is not easy and he is suffering far more then anyone knows. What will happen when everything he's been keeping inside finally starts leaking out? Will anyone notice or care? Can the dead even feel pity for the child burdened by life?/

Danny was staring up at his home the glaring neon Fentonworks sign mocking him. He sighs and steps inside only to be greeted by an empty house. No surprises there. Jazz was tutoring at the library today and his parents... Well... who knows where they were. Danny felt oddly small staring into the empty dark house. He swallows down the lump in his throat and heads into the kitchen to get a snack. He opened the refrigerator only to find it empty except for a single container of glowing green ooze. He was pretty sure he couldn't eat that. He sighed shutting it. He didn't feel that hungry anyways. Ok, that was a lie. He was STARVING. He wasn't gonna complain though. His parents were very busy and they just forgot. That's all. He eventually summons the strength to trudge upstairs and collapses on his bed. He knew he should work on homework, but he was just so tired. Five minutes wouldn't hurt right? Before he realizes it he's fast asleep.

When he woke a few hours later the sky was darkening. He looks around dazed for a moment not quite remembering when he fell asleep. He felt a little better though with a couple hours of sleep under his belt. That was a luxury he didn't often get. Especially these past few days. The ghosts had been really acting up causing all their usual havoc and then some! They would come in pairs sometimes! Danny sighed not even wanting to think about ghosts right now. He yawns stretching and rubbing the back of his neck. Then, he suddenly heard a sound from downstairs. He leaped up excitedly. Jazz must be home! Or his parents! He runs down the stairs eager to see his family after the awful day he's had. His parents are in the living room having just come in through the front door. They were talking animatedly to each other not even noticing their son.

"I'm telling ya Maddie if we could just increase the power I'm sure the ecto-blaster would vaporize those ghosts!" Jack exclaimed in his usual chipper and positive tone. Maddie just sighed.

"Jack we don't want them vaporized! Then there would be nothing left to examine!" She explained patiently. Jack blinked.

"Sweet Apple fritters you're right! What would we do without you my genius wife!" Maddie blushes as he hugs her close. Danny comes over tentatively. All the talk of destroying ghost really made him feel nervous.

"Mom? Dad? H-how was work?" He was hoping maybe they'd notice his black eye, the dark circles, the slump in his shoulders, just something! He waits. Maddie looks at him briefly.

"It was not as successful as we were hoping." She sighs.

"But we'll get them next time won't we honey buns?!" Jack exclaimed. Maddie smiles lovingly.

"We'll be in the lab alright baby?" Danny blinks then looks down.

"A-Alright." He replies. His oblivious and neglectful parents turn and head down to the lab eagerly discussing how they would dissect a ghost if they had one. Danny felt his lip tremble and promptly bit it to make it stop. They were just busy... that was all. He needed to stop being so needy. If you asked Danny Fenton if he loved his parents he would immediately reply yes. If you asked him if he felt loved by them... he would change the subject. Danny sighs and goes back upstairs to catch up on his mountain of homework.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Weight On My Shoulders**

**Salutations! I'm still alive! I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update. Thing are really crazy in my life. My mom is going through chemo and my dad just had back surgery. I'm also dealing with school and getting ready for collage as well as dealing with some personal health problems… so yeah the last few months have been really hard and stressful. I do love this story though so I will do my best to update when I can! I was so happy to see all the reviews! Thank you all so much! They truly made my day! STAY KAWAII! **

/Danny Fenton's life is not easy and he is suffering far more then anyone knows. What will happen when everything he's been keeping inside finally starts leaking out? Will anyone notice or care? Can the dead even feel pity for the child burdened by life?/

The next week was a living nightmare. His parents were never home and when they were they were completely absorbed in their work. They must be eating out because there was never any food at home. Danny was lonely and so hungry and tired. The ghost attacks were taking everything out of him. School was terrible and Sam and Tucker were avoiding him! He practically cried whenever he saw Jazz hugging her and telling her how much he missed her. It was both freaking her out and making her concerned. Jazz would spend as much quality time with him as she could, but between school and tutoring she was completely drained and needed some alone time. Danny completely understood, but a part of him couldn't help but feel like he was a burden and being selfish.

He finally decided enough was enough. He was only focusing on himself when everyone around him had given up so much for him. No wonder they all hated him. He was being a selfish jerk! He started making a real effort to get his act together. He would completely forgo sleep desperately trying to finish some assignments and he would bring little gifts to Sam and Tucker begging for their forgiveness. He tried to always seem peppy and energetic. He'd started buying energy shots with some of the money he had saved up. He'd wanted to save for a new telescope, but this was far more important. When he got home he'd clean everything including the lab hoping his parents would notice and feel less stressed. Needless to say Danny was EXHAUSTED. He couldn't remember the last time he ate a full meal or slept a full hour, but that didn't matter. He had more important things to worry about. Like making sure he was giving his friends and family the effort they deserved from him. Danny was far to good hearted and innocent to realize that his relationships were not only completely toxic but destructive. However, there were some people in the Ghost Zone who were not blind to what was happening in the mortal realm.

Clockwork watched on as the young halfa slowly worked himself to death. All the possible futures were not looking good. However he could not interfere directly, which was why he had called a meeting with the ghosts who went up to the surface the most often and knew Danny best. He turned away from the screen with a sigh. He hoped they were not to late.

**Author Note: I'm so sorry this was so short! I hope you still enjoyed it! I actually need a bit of help so let's do a poll! Which ghost characters would you like to see help Danny? Also remember if you ever want to see something specific just let me know and I'll do my best to make it happen! STAY KAWAII!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Weight On My Shoulders **

**Salutations! Here you go! It's still short, but it's longer then last time. I was so thrilled by the reviews that I felt you guys deserved an update as soon as possible! I hope you all enjoy and remember reviews feed the creative beast! STAY KAWAII!**

/Danny Fenton's life is not easy and he is suffering far more then anyone knows. What will happen when everything he's been keeping inside finally starts leaking out? Will anyone notice or care? Can the dead even feel pity for the child burdened by life?/

Clockwork stood before the ghosts who were his last hope… and they were already arguing. Those present were Ember McLain, Skulker, Penelope Spectra, Johnny 13, Kitty, and surprisingly Sidney Poindexter. Clockwork was thrilled they had all come, but then the arguments arose and he felt he may have to rethink his plan. Clockwork knew that they were all good people at heart and while they may fight with the young halfa they would never want him dead. The truth was that most of the ghosts kept going up to the mortal realm not to take over the world, but to get some attention. Their logic may be a little crooked sure, but after years of solitude who wouldn't want some action. Young Danny had showered them all with more attention then they could have ever hoped for and now it was like a game to them. Now Clockwork couldn't speak for everyone in the Ghost Zone. He knew that there were evil ghosts out in the zone, but there were also evil humans in the mortal realm. It was inevitable, but he knew here in front of him he had a decent bunch. However they were currently arguing up a storm about the young ghost boy in question.

"It's my turn to go up there!" Ember screeched for the tenth time.

"Kitty and I already got a date planned! We ain't rescheduling again!" Johnny whined. Skulker growled.

"It's my turn to get that welp!" Spectra just rolls her eyes. This was pathetic. All these people had no class. They were so blunt and tactless.

"That is enough!" Clockwork bellowed. "I called you all here today because of this." He gestures to the screens as they play over the last few weeks. The ghosts faces go from bored, uncaring, and grumpy to downright shocked as they watch the process of their little halfa's mental and physical deterioration. Poindexter felt physically sick as he saw the very same signs that had drove him to suicide so long ago, only Danny seemed to have it even worse. Ember couldn't believe her little babypop was being so mistreated. He always seemed so upbeat. Skulker actually felt guilty for adding so many wounds on top of wounds to the poor boy. Phantom always seemed so untouchable, he never thought he was seriously injuring the boy. Johnny felt disgusted with Danny's folks. He knew what it was like to be abandoned by the people who were supposed to love and protect you. Kitty was just as disgusted and frustrated that his stupid sister couldn't see how much pain he was in! Jazz wasn't even a body worth having now in Kitty's eyes. Spectra was the only one who wasn't really surprised. She'd felt the boy's hidden pain long ago, and she knew it would only increase with time. Looks like she'd been right. Clockwork nods seeing they all have grasped the gravity of the situation.

"It's not looking good for the young halfa. All future paths I see end in death or with Plasmas getting his hands on him. Something must be done, but I cannot directly interfere, which is why I called you all here. I need you all to help me save Danny Phantom." Everyone blinks in stunned silence. Finally Ember says what's on everyone's mind.

"What could we possibly do to help?! The kid doesn't trust us and clearly we have only made his life worse!"

"I agree with Ember!" Kitty cries. "We messed up big time!" Johnny holds her comfortingly. Clockwork sighs.

"I know it seems strange of me to ask, but trust me when I say that you are the only ones who can help him. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't think you could handle it."

Spectra decides its time to speak up.

"So say we do help you. What in it for us hmm? Nothing comes for free darling." Clockwork frowns.

"So you want more then just the safety of a young deeply hurt child… I see. Well… name your price."

**Author Note: Time for another poll! What price should the ghosts demand for their help? Let me know! Thanks again all! STAY KAWAII!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Weight On My Shoulders**

**Salutations! I am... so so sorry. I have been feeling very down lately and couldn't motivate myself to do much. I'm getting ready to go to college and I just... feel very tired. That's no excuse though and I'm sorry. Thank you so much for your reviews and patience! Also, I have amazing news! My best friend has started writing fanfiction again! She is an AMAZING writer! She writes huge chapters and updates very frequently! Please go check her out and give her some love and support! Her username is ****Earthiana2****! I hope you enjoy both our stories! STAY KAWAII!**

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Danny Phantom, if I did they would have actually acknowledge the severity of what was going on!**

/Danny Fenton's life is not easy and he is suffering far more then anyone knows. What will happen when everything he's been keeping inside finally starts leaking out? Will anyone notice or care? Can the dead even feel pity for the child burdened by life?/

The ghosts looked a bit startled that he agreed, but Spectra just smiles.

"I want to keep him." She practically purrs. At this the ghosts fly into an uproar appalled at the thought of Spectra hogging Danny all to herself. If Clockwork thought the arguing was bad before, it was nothing compared to this. He raises a hand effectively silencing everyone.

"Please explain." He says calmly, though inside he was seething at the thought of anyone OWNING Danny. Spectra's smile grows.

"I want to keep him, here in the Ghost Zone that is. Now before anyone tries to fight me on that remember that if he stays here permanently I wouldn't be the only one with access to him. You all would get to have his attention everyday." Now that makes them stop and think. When she put it like that… well they would be lying if they said they didn't find that offer appealing. Clockwork looks contemplative. Maybe this would be good for Danny? At the very least it would get him out of that toxic environment. Then Clockwork could personally see to his health without it being seen as directly interfering. After a moment he nods.

"Alright. Its A deal, but please handle this matter with care and gentleness. This is a child and we don't know how he will react to facing these hard truths. I have seen serious sighs of denial and self-blame, so please handle this delicately." He looks at them with those wise ancient eyes, and they understand the severity of his words.

"Yes sir…" Johnny feels the need to whisper. Clockwork smiles warmly as him.

"Thank you all… I truly mean that. I think I speak for more then just myself when I say that the Ghost Zone would be a very empty place without Danny." A very empty place indeed. The other ghosts nod in agreement. Spectra smirks.

"Well… let's get this show on the road." She turns and walks out expecting the others to follow. Reluctantly… they do.

**Author Note: I know this is very short and I'm so sorry. Please have patience with me. This is my first time attempting to write out a long story like this and I went into this without any real plans. I will continue trying to do my best and I hope you all still enjoy! Any reviews, constructive criticism, and requests are ALWAYS welcome! STAY KAWAII!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salutations! I'm so sorry this took so long! I hope everyone is staying healthy and safe during this difficult time! Thank you all for your continued support! It means so much to me and keeps me going when I want to give up on this story. I've mentioned before that this is my first published story and sometimes I get so discouraged and frustrated. There are so many incredible writers on here and I feel like I don't belong. I'm trying my best to push myself though. I'm going to try to branch out and write other stories so maybe that will help my creativity flow. I really want to increase the length of my stories. Thank you for being so patient with me as I figure all this stuff out. I promise I will not give up!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom, if I did they would have actually acknowledged the severity of what was going on!**

/Danny Fenton's life is not easy and he is suffering far more then anyone knows. What will happen when everything he's been keeping inside finally starts leaking out? Will anyone notice or care? Can the dead even feel pity for the child burdened by life?/

Danny collapsed onto his bed with a sigh. He had just gotten back from catching the box ghost… again. That dude was like a bad rash. Annoying and just kept coming back. It was three in the morning and he still had a lab to clean and a paper to write. With a grunt he forced himself to sit up. His body felt heavy, like lead. He swayed a bit before moving over to his desk. He opens a drawer and downs a bottle of instant energy. He was grateful that these shots didn't taste bad, with how often he had to drink them and all. They were also really cheap, which probably spoke volumes of the quality of these things, but he didn't care. As long as they kept working he'd keep drinking them. He blinked the spots from his eyes and sat down at his desk. Hopefully this paper wouldn't take him to long. He'd skipped lunch again to work on the outline, now all he had to do was write it out. He inhaled deeply as he felt the artificial energy pumping through his veins. He could do this! He sat hunched over the desk working mindlessly. He was completely on autopilot.

By the time he finished the paper it was four thirty in the morning. He felt stiff and slightly ill. His head was pounding. He rubbed his sore fingers wary of his many bruises and stood up slowly. He swayed big time and had to grab the back of the chair to steady himself. One more thing... just one more... tomorrow was Friday. After that he could sleep. He just had to keep going. He slowly trudged down the stairs. He wasn't sure if this was a ghost thing or not, but a while back he'd found his footsteps were completely silent. It was a little creepy, but also pretty cool! He used to love sneaking up on Sam and Tucker! Maybe... that was why they hated him? He shouldn't have been so mean. He shakes his head trying to forget. He didn't have time to wallow right now. He had a job to do. Danny was so exhausted and drained he didn't even notice his ghost sense going off, which in itself was concerning. He just continued working completely zoned out. So it came as a complete surprise when he was scooped up from behind. He gasped his mind trying desperately to comprehend what was happening, but he was just so tired. A blindfold was thrown over his eyes and he instinctually whimpered. Then there was a hand in his hair gently stroking it back.

"Shh little one... it's going to be okay. Just go to sleep now." A soft feminine voice whispered. Danny found his eyes drooping behind the blindfold against his will. He was just... so tired. This hand was the most contact he'd had in so long and it felt so nice. Soon he was fast asleep.

The ghosts responsible for this abduction stared at the small sleeping boy in Skulker's arms.

"That was... alarmingly easy." Skulker muttered gazing down at the boy realizing just how small and... breakable he felt. Spectra continues stroking his hair a strange look on her face.

"Let's blow this joint." Johnny whispers wanting desperately to leave the ghost lab. It made them all feel uneasy, so they turned and went back through the portal as fast as they could go Danny Phantom successful in their clutches.


End file.
